


Hung Over

by zibal_01



Series: The Start of a Good Thing [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Hung Over

** Hung Over **

Ryan and Esposito were nursing hangovers.  Both men were decidedly green around the gills.  They sat at their desks, heads in hands, bemoaning the day they ever met Rick Castle.

Right on cue, Castle bounced through the door, smiling brightly.  "Morning boys," he announced in passing.  He flopped into his usual seat at Beckett's desk.  "What's up with those two?"

"I don't know," Beckett responded.  "Why don't you ask them?"

Castle bounded over to Ryan and Esposito.  "What's up with you two this morning?"

Two heads lifted, bleary eyes fixing on Castle.  "Well," Ryan started, "we closed that case yesterday..."

"And hadn't had a drink since you outed us three days ago..." Esposito continued.

"So, we went out last night..."

"And got drunk."

"Ah," Castle replied, before returning to his seat.  When he had Beckett's attention he whispered, "Hung over."


End file.
